


El naranjo le queda bien

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jail, Karmaland - Freeform, Luzexby, Luzexby Week 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Para mala suerte de Alex, el naranjo le quedaba realmente bien a Luzu.
Relationships: Luzugames/Alexby11
Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763455
Kudos: 6





	El naranjo le queda bien

Cerró la celda de la cárcel de Karmaland bajo la atenta mirada del prisionero, por supuesto mantuvo la compostura frente a él a pesar de que el otro parecía divertido con la situación.

Alexby lleva relativamente poco en esto de ser policía, y mucho menos en encarcelar a sus propios amigos; aunque motivos sobraban.

Entre las bombas y las muertes de los primogénitos ya era hora de poner orden por qué las cosas se habían descontrolado demasiado. Y dado la actitud que traía últimamente Luzu, Alexby espera que unas horas en la cárcel le dieran una lección.

Para mala suerte de Alex, el naranjo le quedaba realmente bien a Luzu.

Y ojalá fuera el traje de prisionero, pero el Luzu que tiene delante está vestido con un extraño traje de tigre junto a unas gafas de sol oscuras. Era en cierta parte ridículo, pero acompañado de la actitud tan _salvaje_ y _juguetona_ que se traía últimamente (después del drama de ser evil) era difícil no sentir como mínimo curiosidad respecto a él.

—Comisario

—Qué quieres, Luzu

—¿Me vas a acompañar toda la sentencia? —la sonrisa de lado que se forma en su rostro combinaba de maravilla con su tono de voz.

Casi como si no le importara estar en la cárcel.

—No te hagas el gracioso Luzu —se queja con la porra en la mano amenazando con usarlo.

Ambos saben que no será necesario, Alexby camina a paso lento hacia los barrotes quedando muy cerca del prisionero, mantiene su mirada fija en la sonrisa de Luzu.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, _comisario_ —otra vez ese tono de burla.

Alexby frunció el ceño, metió su mano dentro de la celda entre los barrotes tomando bruscamente el cuello del traje de tigre acercando el rostro de Luzu peligrosamente a los barrotes.

Por poco no estampa el rostro de Luzu contra ellos, más la sonrisa del preso se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Enserio, deja de tocarme los huevos —se queja con notable molestia.

Odia ser niñero.

—Pero si aún no te he tocado —se burla clavándole la mirada en el rostro y bajando lentamente por su cuerpo.

Alexby le suelta dando un empujón para alejarlo, se voltea dándole la espalda antes de que sus ojos le traicionen y se queden admirando la figura de Luzu.

Era ridículo que ese traje naranja le provocara cosas.

La risa burlona de Luzu en su espalda le obligó a voltearse por un momento.

—Dios mío Alesbitas —pronuncia entre carcajadas—, te urge una paja.

—Luzu, vete a la mierda.

—Ya estoy en ello.

Alexby gira su cuerpo encarando al castaño al escuchar el tono sumamente triste con el que decía aquello, la mirada de Luzu se volvió sombría, y se abrazó a sí mismo.

El comisario iba a preguntar, pero prefirió callarse, en cambio afirmó su espalda en la celda cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indiferencia a la imagen de tristeza que había presenciado.

—Me quedaré.

Luzu abre los ojos y busca con la mirada la figura de la ley delante de él.

—Por lo menos hasta que pase tu sentencia.

—Gracias.

Y por un momento Luzu olvidó la abrumadora soledad que lo estaba persiguiendo desde las elecciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dije que serían actualizaciones lentas uwu 
> 
> Igual no esperé que me tomara tanto xDD 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado~


End file.
